Love Among the Chaos
by PureRain-Lily
Summary: At the same time a kidnapping case is brought to the attention the New York Institute, Jace and Alec are trying desperately to understand their desperate and complex feelings for each other. This is the story of how their love evolves.
1. On the Case

**Thanks to a comment made on my other story… I was inspired to write a multi-chaptered Jalec story. Please feel free to R&R. I'm really proud of how this first chapter turned out. **

**As usual… All characters are property of Cassie Clare.**

**Please. Enjoy ^_^**

I didn't realize that he was staring at me. Or, perhaps a better way of putting it was, I didn't acknowledge he was staring at me. I could feel the way his eyes wandered over the curve of my shoulders, down the contour of my back and over my ass.

Thankfully, with my back to him, he couldn't see the small smile I was trying desperately to hide. _Alec,_ I thought to myself,_ please don't be too obvious. _As if he'd heard me, he moved to stand beside me, pretending to be more interested in the tightness of the string on his bow.

We were waiting with for parents, Maryse and Robert Lightwood, as they spoke with the Inquisitor. This was a major crisis. Three missing Nephilim in as many days. Anyone who was of age was to be involved. That included Alec and myself.

"Jace?" He whispered to me, strapping a quiver of arrows over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Are you worried?" I laughed. It was a question he posed numerous times, knowing all-too-well that I wasn't… usually. But… in this case –

"Yes, Alec," I said solemnly. "Yes I'm worried." This seemed to be what he wanted to hear. A slight, albeit nervous, smile tugged at his lips.

"Alexander, Jace?" Maryse stepped toward us. "We need you to patrol from Brighton Beach to Prospect," she said plainly. "You are to report any strange sightings or reports from that area, immediately, to myself or your father. You are NOT to take any action. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother," Alec replied before I had a chance. So I nodded in response.

"Very good," she said with a wave of her hand. It was our hint to go.

I pulled up the hood of my jacket and slipped out into the brisk winter night with Alec by my side. Almost immediately, and when he was sure that no one was watching, he slid his hand into mine.

I sighed and squeezed his hand gently. "What was all that about?" I asked.

"Oh." He seemed genuinely embarrassed. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the familiar blush rise against his pale cheeks. I knew it wasn't because of the cold. By the Angel did I love that blush. "You noticed that?"

I chuckled and leaned against him as we walked. "You're just really lucky mom and dad didn't notice, Alexander." I earned another blush from using his full name. Damn he was cute.

"I was trying… Jace… I promise." He seemed crestfallen, so I stopped walking and led him into the mouth of a nearby alley. Pressing him against the wall with my body I brushed my lips over his.

"Just… be patient." I smiled, and moved closer to him – if that was even possible. We had already been impossibly close. "Everything will happen in the right time." I suddenly forced my tongue into his mouth and smirked when he moaned loudly. "I think… we've waited far too long to do this," I teased. Alec pressed his hips against mine, sighing happily as we kissed – our tongues fighting for dominance.

"I love you, Jace," he moaned, wrapping his arms around me and clutching my shoulders so hard I thought his nails would leave permanent scars. I didn't mind. The thought made me smile again. Alec loved me. Alec was the only person who mattered right now. Everything else could wait. Alec couldn't. He needed me.

I pulled his knee up, locking it around my waist, while never once breaking our kiss. He was melting now, desperately trying to press himself closer to me. "Oh, Alec!" I moved my hips against his and heard him gasp in excitement. "I love you too."

"Jace?" He pouted as I drew away, even if it was just a tiny bit.

"We have work to do, Alexander." I kissed him again, and noticed the way he tried to hold me there. "And you are a pretty big distraction."

"Thank you," he smiled and kissed me back, almost desperately.

"Well… I suppose you could take that as a compliment." I pushed him against the wall again and dropped to my knees in front of him. "But we need to get back to our patrol soon. You know that, right?"

"You're kinda ruining the mood, gorgeous," he laughed.

"Oh shut up." I smirked and lowered my gaze. His jeans were tighter than usual. Which was my influence, thank you very much. I ran my hands from his ankles, along his thighs up to his crotch and rubbed very slowly. He hissed out a breath and bucked his hips forward. I gently tickled him through his jeans with my fingertips, tracing small circles along his inner thighs, before slipping my hand past the waistband of his jeans and stroking him.

"Damn it, Jace." He let out a long, low moan. I rose to my feet and quickly pushed my hips against his and moved them slowly as I kissed him again.

"Think you can hold off until we get home?"

"Hell no," he whispered, making me laugh.

"Then I guess we're going to have to finish our work quickly, so I can have my way with you." A noise startled me and we both looked up at the same time. A young girl was screaming, running through the streets and past where we were standing.

"Did you see them?" He asked me.

"The runes?"

"Yup." He drew out an arrow and had it fitted to his bow before I could blink.

I groaned. "Back to work then."


	2. Where were we?

**Thanks to LeaStar and Take Me To My Fragile Dreams for my first reviews. And to all of my other readers… please review for me. Reading them makes me happy :] Along with caramel delight ice cream… but that's another story for another day ^_^**

**And now… we go back to our story. **

Even at a dead run, Jace was faster than me. He was tall and lean, with perfectly toned legs and a firm… I mentally cursed myself for getting distracted. Jace had left my heart pounding and my mind in a million other places, besides our current task. "Alec!" His voice rang out clearly in the night air. "Pay attention please!"

It had taken us far too long to get going, and we'd lost sight of both the woman and her pursuer. I slowed my pace at the same time Jace did. We noticed a jacket discarded on the sidewalk. Jace knelt down to pick it up, his slender hand gripping the light-brown suede material. "Is that… blood?" I asked, slinging my bow back over my shoulder.

There was a dark stain near the collar and also on the right sleeve of the coat. "It would appear that way," he said with a frown and rose to his feet again. "We should be getting back, Alec. There's nothing we can do here."

"Maybe we can still look for her, Jace." He shook his head.

"She's gone, Alexander," he said a bit sharply. He sighed and softened his tone. "I'm sorry, love… It's just… we'll need someone more…skilled at tracking if we hope to find her in this city. There isn't much we can do on our own." He stepped closer to me, the jacket slung over his arm, and took my hand.

I smiled and squeezed his hand in return. "Jace…" He put a finger to my lips and smiled cunningly.

"You don't have to ask, Alec." He replied. "I promise we're going to pick up right where we left off…. just as soon as we get home." He pressed his lips to mine so suddenly I nearly lost my balance. His hand came around my back and gently stroked my behind. I moaned and took a hold of him in response.

oo00oo00oo

When I stepped out into the hallway, there wasn't a soul around. Isabelle was out with Simon tonight, thankfully. And mom and dad had gone to Idris to speak with the Clave. In other words, Jace and I were free to be together without worry. It hadn't happened in weeks. I knew he was as eager as I was to make up for lost time.

"Jace?" I asked quietly, pushing the door open. I had barely set one foot inside when Jace pulled me into his arms, right off my feet. He pressed his lips firmly against mine. "By the Angel! Jace! You startled me!"

He laughed and tossed me unceremoniously onto the bed. Then he moved to lock the bedroom door, just in case any of the housekeepers were wandering about. I appreciated his foresight. He quickly returned to me and straddled my legs, sitting down on my hips and smiling. "So… where were we?"

I groaned and tipped my head back as he moved his hips back and forth against my crotch. "Ah, yes." He grinned and leaned down to kiss me, forcing his tongue between my lips. "I remember now."

I reached down and let my fingers wander over the snap on his jeans. He shifted his hips to the side again so my fingers merely trailed along his thigh. "Not so fast, Alexander." He smirked and took my hands, trapping them above my head in one of his. His free hand was still gently massaging my chest, slipping underneath my shirt. "I want to make this a bit more fun."

"Fun for you, maybe…" I pouted and struggled in his grip. The familiar heat was already rising in my cheeks. "Please… let me touch you."

"No." He unsnapped my jeans and slid them down my legs and onto the floor before settling on top of me again. "I'm in charge. Remember?"  
"I don't think we made any such agreement, Jace," I rolled my eyes.

"Well… How about we make a deal? I'll be in charge on all the days that end in "y." And you can have the rest."

"You're so immature," I groaned and struggled again. He pushed his hips against me, pinning me down.

"It's not nice… calling me names, Alexander." He leaned over and pressed his lips to my neck, trailing kisses to the curve of my collarbone. A small moan passed between my lips. "Tell me you're sorry, and I'll forgive you."

"I'm sorry." I barely whispered it, arching my body up toward him.

"Then you're forgiven." He slowly slid out of his own jeans and released my hands, allowing himself to gently stroke every inch of my body. And I let him. Because… I wanted to make him happy.

oo00oo00oo

A knock at the bedroom door startled me awake.

"Alexander!" Shit, it was my father. "Get up!" He hollered. "Your mother and I need to speak with you. And get your brother up too." I could hear him jiggling the handle. "Why is the damn door locked? Alexander?" He sighed. "Just… get up and get downstairs."

I waited for several moments, until I was certain he was gone. Then I turned to the boy sleeping beside me, with his arm draped over my bare chest.

"Jace?"

"Hmm…" He mumbled, still half asleep. "Go back to sleep, love." He whispered.

"Jace we need to get up now." I kissed his cheek and smiled when his golden eyes opened and locked onto mine.

The small affection from me only made him latch onto me tighter. "I want to stay here, in bed with you." He said softly.

I sighed and shook my head. "We can't. You know that we can't. Now… please get dressed, baby." I kissed him again and slowly untangled myself from his arms.


	3. Glittery Bastard

**Hello Everyone ^_^  
I'm not one for long intros… I'll just say this. Thanks for reading… and reviewing. And I promise the "good stuff" will commence next chapter. You have my word.**

**Enjoys!**

Alec stood beside the door. He was anxiously pushing a hand through his hair as I pulled a dark green shirt over my head. He sighed and crossed the room to me and smoothed my wild hair as best he could. I laughed silently. He was trying to erase the evidence.

"I wish we could just… stay in bed." I teased, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. He moaned and kissed me back, moving his body closer to mine.

"Don't tempt me, Jace Lightwood." He warned, kissing me again. "I really don't want my father breaking into my room and finding… this…" He blushed. It made me weak in the knees.

"Hmm…" I mused, tracing a finger over his chest. "The risk of being caught in the act… that's kinda… hot."

"Not now, baby." He caught my hand in his and interlaced our fingers briefly. Then the warmth of his hand left mine. I sighed.

We made our way through the twisting hallways and into the study. Our parents were there waiting… sure. But… so was someone else. He had his back to us. But at the sound of our heavy footsteps, he turned around. I heard Alec suck in a breath at the sight.

Robert waved a hand, gesturing toward the newcomer. I knew what he was automatically, of course. Warlock. Those startling eyes gave him away. They were so… feline. And, in an instant, they fell on the man standing beside me.

"Hello." He said with a smile and… was that a wink? Directed at Alec? Oh HELL no. I stepped in front of my lover instinctively and held out my hand. The man regarded it with curiosity, seeming to gage my reaction very quickly. I hated that knowing smile that tugged at his lips. "Magnus Bane," He added, taking my hand, "pleased to meet you…. Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Jace Lightwood." I nodded to Alec behind me. "My brother, Alexander."

"Hmm…" He gave Alec that look again that made my skin crawl. "Charmed." That was all he said. He turned back toward our parents again.

The glittery bastard. That's right, glitter. I groaned. He looked like a Mardi Gras float had exploded and was completely showered in the stuff. His tight fitting, sleeveless top was brilliantly yellow and "matched" with a pair of skin-tight rainbow pants. He wore a dark purple, suede jacket over top. And his hair? Don't get me started. How much product did you have to use to make it look like that?

"Alec?" I asked, as Magnus talked to our folks.

"What is it?" I hated the tone in his voice. He was blushing too. BLUSHING. MY Alec was blushing.

"Can you believe this guy?" I pointed toward Magnus Bane.

"He's… interesting… to say the least." He smiled.

"Interesting?" I laughed, causing Alec to turn and face me. "Sorry, Alec… I'm not really blown away. He seems a bit off his rocker if you ask me. Who in their right mind dresses like that?"

"I don't know, Jace." He paused and bit his lip. What was WITH this guy today? "It seems to… fit him, you know?"

"Whatever." I sighed and lowered my tone. "He's obviously… you know… with you…I mean…"

"I know that he was flirting with me, Jace." He shook his head. "I don't care." He reached over and briefly squeezed my hand. "I'm not interested. I only want you. Don't be jealous." Damn he knew me… a bit too well. I was completely…one hundred percent… jealous. Hell, my skin had probably turned green too.

"Alexander, Jace?" Maryse called to us, breaking us out of our moment. "You'll be going to Magnus' apartment in Brooklyn to help track the missing girl." She handed Magnus the jacket we'd found on the sidewalk the night before. "I expect you both to be on your best behavior. And wear your gear. You never know what could happen." Another dismissive wave of her hand sent us to our rooms.

When I met Alec in the foyer he was chatting happily with Magnus. Who was standing… too… close. I pulled Alec away a bit roughly, but not enough to make it obvious. "We should be going, Bane." I said sharply. Yeah… that might have been obvious.

Magnus nodded and pressed his hands against the wall, creating a shimmering portal. "Nephilim first." He smiled and almost bowed with a wave of his hand. I huffed. This man was a player. I'd have to watch my back around him. And I'd have to watch Alec's too.

"Well… this is me." Magnus led us into a top-floor apartment. The walls were painted a vibrant silver that actually sparkled. The furniture was mostly neon blue.

"You should really fire your interior decorator." I muttered.

"I like it," Alec said.

"Thank you, Alexander." I hated the way he said my brother's name. "For your information, Jace. I decorated this place myself. I've been in a disco mood lately… hence the walls." He shrugged. "But you don't need to mind that now." He sat on the floor and began to sketch an elaborate pentagram. "Let's focus on finding that girl."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Alec asked.

"That's really sweet of you, Alexander –"

"It's Alec," my boy corrected sweetly. I stepped up beside him and took his waist.

"Oh… I see." Magnus chuckled. "I figured as much."

"You tell anyone and you're dead, warlock." I snapped.

Magnus held up his hands in mock surrender after placing the jacket inside the pentagram. "You have my word. I won't tell a soul." He winked at Alec… that damn freaking wink. "But if you ever need me, blue eyes… You know where to find me now."

"I won't need you." Alec replied and held tightly to me. "But thank you… anyway… Magnus." As if to prove his point, he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Alrighty then," I smirked. "Now that that's settled… where's our mystery girl, Bane?"

Magnus closed his eyes, his palms flat against the pentagram's edge. "Ah… there she is." He smiled and glanced up at the two boys. With a wave of his hand a paper appeared, inscribed with the address of a factory in the warehouse district. It floated into Jace's palm.

"Thank you, Magnus." Alec replied, taking Jace's hand. He stopped when a number appeared on his hand in what appeared to be black Sharpie.

"My number. In case you need it, cutie." He smiled. I rolled my eyes deliberately in his direction.

"He won't." I said, and slammed the door behind us.


	4. A New Lead

**Hey Everyone. Sorry about the long upload time. Been a bit stressful here lately. So... Without further ado, Chapter 4. Just please don't throw things at me. This one is rather emotional. Just a fair warning.**

**Also. A huge thanks to my reviewers :) You guys make this so much fun to write. And I promise. Good things are coming for those of you disappointed with where we stopped last. ;) **

**Obviously I don't own anything... sadness and despair... But R&R people. Love you, PureRain-Lily.**

Jace was acting differently now, as we approached the warehouse. Although I held my witchlight in one hand, my other was firmly locked with my boyfriend's. He'd been pretty quiet. I didn't really want to interrupt his thoughts, but he was starting to worry me. "Jace?" I asked, squeezing his hand to get his attention.

"Hmm?" He turned his eyes toward me and I felt my breath catch in my throat. They were still that beautiful golden color, but there was uncertainty behind them. I realized I was staring when Jace frowned. "What is it, baby?"

"Oh… I um… I was just worried about you. You haven't said much since we left Magnus' house." I saw him wince at the name.

"I don't care for him." He said abruptly and sighed. I stopped walking and slid one finger under his chin and tilted his face toward mine.

"I know you don't." I pressed my lips to his and backed him against the wall, using my body to hold him there. "You have no reason to be worried, my love."

Jace pulled me against him roughly, but I only made a small squeak of surprise. "I do worry. Alexander." I shivered. "What if… you chose him… over me? You're my life. And I refuse to let you go…" He took a breath before looking into my eyes. "Do you love me, Alec Lightwood?"

I blinked. Was he serious? "Yes! I love you, Jace!" I said without thinking. "I absolutely love you. You're my whole world. I want you. Only you." I kissed him fiercely, pushing my tongue between his lips. I smirked as he moaned in response and tangled our legs so we were even closer together. My head was swimming as we kissed harder and more desperately, both of us consoling and encouraging the other. Jace, at one point, lowered his face to my neck and began to nip and suck at the exposed skin.

"Alec!" He breathed as I pushed myself against him. "Alec!" I could feel his heartbeat speed up as I moved against his body. "Not here. Not until we're done, alright?"

I sighed and backed away. Jace shook his head, drawing his seraph blade out as he did so. But his hand never left mine. And I realized just how badly I wanted Jace in that moment.

We entered the warehouse together; the stone cast strange bluish-white light in rays along the walls. But the place was utterly and completely empty. "Never been fond of warehouses," Jace muttered. I just shook my head and released his hand to continue our search.

"I don't understand," I said as we searched the last empty shipping container that was stored inside, "Magnus said she was here."

"Stupid glittery warlock. Knew I couldn't trust him."

"Jace!"

"What? Do I have to like the guy? Answer, No. So let's just leave him out of this and do our work, alright Alec?" He sighed and walked off to search again. I stared after him for several moments. Jace hardly ever took his frustrations on me. I forgave him instantly, of course, but it was still hard to see him like this.

Part of me thought I should follow him, but Jace was mature enough to handle himself. If he needed me, I wasn't too far away. And he would call for me.

The warehouse itself was huge. If I had to guess I would say it was around 30 by 60 feet and had three small office-like rooms along one wall. We'd searched those thoroughly too and … nothing. I told Jace we had to look for proof that she was here. Some evidence we could take back to the Clave. So, we weren't leaving until we'd found something conclusive. I waved my witchlight around into one of the containers again.

That's when I saw it. Kneeling down, I picked up a short length of duct tape and there were a few strands of hair caught in the adhesive. This is what we had been looking for. "Jace!" I called. "I got something, hurry up and get in here!" I waited; trying to find something I could put the tape in until we got back to the Institute. I eventually decided I would have to keep it in my jacket pocket. Standing up, I turned, expecting to see Jace running toward me… But he wasn't. "Jace?"

I stepped out of the container and felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "Seriously, don't scare me like that!" I shouted, knowing it was most likely Jace trying to frighten me for the fun of it. It was still deathly dark in here, even with two witchlights glowing.

But I soon found out that it wasn't Jace. I was shoved out into the cool night air; a hand covered both my eyes and my mouth. I tumbled into what must have been a portal; I would have recognized that strange sensation anywhere. On the other side I fell to my knees, scraping the skin beneath my gear.

Looking up I saw that I was in a house. Several men rose to their feet to get a look at me. The man that had taken me quickly pulled me up, but he secured a length of tape over my mouth so I couldn't speak. But… that didn't stop me from fighting as hard as I could.

"This is the one they sent to search for us? He's kind of small isn't he?" Their leader said. The other men chuckled. I tried to lunge at them, but was tripped so I feel onto my hands and knees instead.

"There was another one. But I didn't think I could handle getting them both here without eliciting attention, Sir," my captor said.

"You've done well enough, Samuel." He knelt in front of me and tipped my face up to his. "Welcome, little Nephilim. My name is Victor. And you're going to be staying here for quite a while, alright?" He glanced up at the man named Samuel again. "Take him somewhere and lock him up tight. I don't want to lose my bargaining chip."

"Yes, Sir." Samuel hauled me to my feet and practically dragged me down the hall and into a small closet-sized cell. He chained my hands above my head, and secured my feet to the floor. I struggled desperately, straining to get away. "Goodnight, princess." With that, he slammed the door shut and bolted the lock.

ooo000ooo000ooo

"Alexander!" Jace shouted. "Please answer me! Please!" He ran frantically through the warehouse before finally giving up and going outside. It was then that he gave up his barely calm demeanor. "DAMN IT, ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD! Where the HELL are YOU?!" Having exhausted all of his energy searching, he sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands as his forehead rested against the cold cement. "Alec…" he breathed. "Please, Alec… please be okay." He felt three small tears slip from his eyes and slide along his palms. He didn't cry. And yet… when it came to Alec… He had no control. Not ever. "I'm so sorry."

"Forgive me… for… intruding." A familiar voice spoke in Jace's ears. "But… has Alec really gone missing?"

Jace's head whipped up. Magnus Bane was crouching in front of him – genuine worry in his normally bright, clear eyes. "Like it's any of YOUR damn business," he snapped. "Hell. You probably arranged this, huh? YOU gave us the address. YOU probably took Alec too." He lunged forward and pinned Magnus down hard on his back. "TELL ME…WHERE…HE IS!"

"I didn't arrange anything, Jace Lightwood." He said with a sigh. "I was… keeping tabs on you both."

"You were spying on us?!"

"Not spying. I…" he looked away. "I was taken immediately with Alec today. He's very… beautiful."

"Tell me something I don't know." He hissed, trying to stay calm.

"So I wanted… to make sure… he was okay. That's all. I promise."

"Touching, Bane," he retorted, finally releasing Magnus and standing to his feet. "But I'M the one who gets to be worried about MY boyfriend, NOT you."

"Fair enough," Magnus stood as well. "Then let me help you at least. Let me help you find him."

**So... there it is. Sorry. Magnus is gonna be sticking around. But this is Jalec people :) That is all. Please Review, any helpful suggestions are ALWAYS welcome.**


	5. Conquest

**Hello my friends. Or at least I hope we're still friends. Sorry that I've been gone a while. Close to graduation, and everything is pretty crazy right now. So.. with that said. I hope there are no pies thrown at me after this chapter. This was a particularly hard one for me to write. Plenty of feels. I really hope you like it. And so... Enjoy :)**

By the end of the second day, I was getting frustrated. No, I was more than just frustrated. I was angry… mostly at myself. With a sigh, I sat down on the hot pink couch in Magnus' cluttered apartment. A small white kitten jumped up beside me and I frowned. "What do you want, fluffy?" I snapped.

"Hey! You're a guest here, Lightwood. Be nice to him!"

"Are you sure you should have a small animal in this place. He could get lost… or stepped on."

"Are you insinuating that I have a dirty house… or that my ability to parent an animal leaves something to be desired?"

I laughed without humor then shook my head. "Sorry, Magnus." I mumbled and crossed my wrists, resting my elbows on my legs. "I'm just getting a little anxious."

He nodded and sat down beside me, putting a hand on my knee. Normally I would have flinched and moved away – but I didn't this time. I let him stay right there beside me, with his shoulder touching mine. His slender, long-fingered hand squeezed my knee gently. "I'm sorry, too." He whispered. I knew he was trying to remain quiet. I'd snapped at him yesterday for talking too much. He always had something to say and it had really started to piss me off.

"You don't have to be sorry." I said, resting my hand on his. He twined our fingers together, trying to be supportive the only way he really knew how.

"Let me try it again, please. Just once more." He said in reply. "I have… enough strength… to try just one more time." I looked up at him suddenly. He certainly didn't look like he had the strength. His hair was damp and hanging loose around his face. Strands were sticking against his tan skin with sweat. His eyes had lost some of their shimmer. Not that I had even bothered to notice before. I felt a pang of guilt. Had I been using Magnus just to find Alexander? The short answer… was yes. But I had justified it. He'd asked to do it. He wanted to help. And so I let him.

Besides, I'd thought, he's a warlock. He can handle something as simple as a tracking spell. Turns out, it was much more complicated than that. And Magnus was running himself ragged. It didn't help that Maryse Lightwood, my loving but determined adoptive mother, was breathing down his neck too – everyone harassing him as soon as he'd kindly offered his assistance.

"No… Magnus. Don't do that." I hated the words coming out of my mouth. But they needed to be said. "Please… get some rest. I can come get you once you've had a chance to sleep." He opened his mouth to object, then smiled.  
"I appreciate that, Jace." He said softly. "I know… how worried you are about Alec. And I want you to know… that I'm doing the best… that I can." He rose from the couch, dropping my hand. Without another word, he left the room and vanished into his bedroom. I could hear the faint click of the lock after he'd shut the door.

It was then that I let myself break down. Maryse would make herself known before long. She'd been dropping by almost every other hour. I had so little time to release the emotions that were threatening to choke me.

Pulling my feet up onto the couch, I buried my face between my knees and wrapped my arms around them. Tears soaked the dark denim as I cried.

Heavy sobs shook my muscled shoulders, but I tried to be quiet. I needed Magnus rested. He was my only chance at finding my love. So I cried, alone on the couch, and I whispered a mantra under my breath. "Alec, darling, I love you. Please be okay… for me." Over and over I repeated this, until I believed that he would be all right. I felt so selfish. I was asking for him to be well for my sake. Because I knew I would never be able to let him go.

ooo000ooo000ooo

Victor was eager to check on his newest acquisition. For the first two days Alexander was with them, he'd left the boy chained in the room. He wanted the boy tired. It was much easier to turn them to your way of thinking when they were exhausted and hungry, he thought.

"Hello, Alec," he practically purred, as he pushed open the cell door and slammed it shut behind him. Alec woke with a start and struggled to lift his head.

"Please… can I…" he whimpered.

Victor cut him off. "You're not going home, Alec." He smiled genially and moved to stand close to the boy. He pressed their bodies together and gently ran a hand through Alec's hair. The boy flinched. It didn't surprise him. But he didn't care for it either. He knotted his fingers in Alec's raven locks and pulled as hard as he could manage.

"Ah! Please!" The boy cried, and whimpered. It was a rather unattractive sight.

"Aren't you Nephilim?" He asked harshly, his face only an inch from Alec's their bodies still flush against each other. "What are you thinking? Crying out in pain like that? It's disgusting. Of course… what you are is also disgusting." He rocked his hips against Alec's and was pleased with the reluctant whimper he got in response.

"L-Let me go…" He asked again. Victor frowned and strode quickly from the boy. And Alec realized that he had been holding something behind his back. He drew it out now. It was a heavy, gleaming, dark silver band…no… a collar. He flinched. "Wh-what are … you …" Before he could react again, Victor tightened the collar around Alec's neck.

"I'm claiming you, Alexander." He smirked. "All of my pets get one. And you certainly won't be the exception."

Alec tilted his head as much as he could, trying to adjust to the weight of the object that clung to his throat. The metal was ice cold against his skin. Victor saw him squirming and only chuckled lightly under his breath. "Well aren't you cute?" He pulled Alec's face to his and kissed him lightly. The boy sputtered.

"ST-STOP! Please!" He cried out. Victor "rewarded" him with a violent slap. He was satisfied to see the handprint that now colored his conquest's cheek.

"You won't act out, Alexander." He hissed. "Do you understand me?" When Alec didn't respond, he slapped him again. "I asked you something. It would be in your best interest to respond, darling."

"Y-Yes," he whimpered.

"Now, Alec…" Victor pressed himself against the boy again. "I'm going to call for you later. We'll have time to get to know each other. And…" He slid his hand down to take hold of Alec's crotch, "I cannot wait. Can you?" Instead of waiting for an answer, he pressed his lips firmly against Alec's and pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth. "You're so adorable. I think you're going to fit right in." He backed away from Alec, pressing a finger to his own lips as if holding the boy's taste there. "One of my attendants will come soon and let you settle into your new room." With that, he was gone, pulling the door shut behind him and locking it tightly.

Alec shut his eyes. Stretching his neck from one side to the other. Something in him hoped that all of this was a dream. Something in him hoped that when he opened his eyes, it would be Jace watching him sleep as they relaxed on Alec's bed in the Institute. With those dreams in his head, he let his body succumb to sleep.

**Alright... so... bit of a sad chapter. Please R&R. I'm gonna get our boy out of this. You have my word :) i hope that's worth something. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome. Love Y'all. ~PureRain**


	6. Relocation?

**Proud of how quick I got this one up. Call it inspiration if you will ^_^  
Any who... Please enjoy. And I promise you all that Alec will be back where he belongs soon. To all my reviewers. I love you :)**

I wasn't sure what time it was. But the room around me was in almost complete darkness. With a sigh, I rested my head back against the pillows. When I'd woken up earlier, I found myself in a bedroom with heavy furniture, including a large four-poster bed.

It wasn't very much different than my bedroom back home. The thought made my stomach lurch. I tugged experimentally on the cuffs that were secured snugly to my wrists. A short chain rattled, and indicated that I had very little room to move about. My ankles were, thankfully, free. After some effort I maneuvered myself up into a rather uncomfortable sitting position, leaning against the headboard.

"Good evening, Alexander." My head whipped up. My eyes searched through the dark for the owner of that melodic voice.

"Oh please… let me go." I pleaded as Victor crossed the room to me. He knelt down on the bed.

As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could make out the sharp angles of his face and the brightness to his eyes; the very light olive tone of his skin seemed richer and darker now in the low light. He reached out and took hold of my ankles. "Perhaps… I should have tied you down more effectively, pet."

"Please stop… calling me that," I begged, trying to move away from him. He dug his nails into my skin and I gasped. "Don't…"  
"Darling. I don't want you to tell me what to do anymore." He said it so matter-of-factly. And before I had the chance to fight back, there was a rope wound around my ankle. He pulled on it painfully hard and forced me down onto my back yet again. He expertly secured the rope to the bedpost. The bed was quite wide; and I felt as if my legs were being pulled impossibly far apart.

"V-Victor… please." I hoped perhaps using his name would help my case. That didn't turn out to be in my favor at all. He pulled the rope on my other ankle tighter, then climbed on top of me, straddling my hips. He reached out and took my face in his hand, gripping my chin tightly.  
"You will call me, Sir." He raised a brow, obviously expecting a response. I could feel the collar on my neck, the ropes that held me down, his hand under my chin, and before I could stop myself, the tears rolled down my cheeks. He huffed, and shoved my head back, sitting up straight with his hands on my chest. "Despicable." he shook his head. "Have a little dignity, Alexander. If you do what you're told, no harm will come to you. You have my word."

I took a shallow breath as I felt his hands wander across my chest. I realized with a wave of sudden panic that I was naked except for my boxers. I wanted to scream, to cry out hoping someone nearby would come to my aid. As if he had anticipated my reaction, Victor produced a roll of tape and held it out on the palm of his hand.

"I want you to be quiet. Can you do that for me, precious?" I nodded frantically. "Are you sure?" I nodded again. He smiled and lowered his face to plant soft kisses on my stomach. I whimpered and squirmed away from him as far as I could. "I didn't think so." He smirked and ripped off a piece of the tape. He pressed it flat against my mouth, pressing my lips together. Unsatisfied he repeated the same motions again. Then he tossed the tape aside.

I moaned incoherently beneath my gag as he continued to kiss my body very lightly. What pissed me off the most was how gentle he was. As he continued to run his tongue along my stomach and thighs, he never once was rough with me.

"I'll take good care of you, pet." He whispered, running his hand along my thigh, but not touching my crotch yet. "What do you say to that?" He smiled and kissed me through the tape. "You are a very special young man, Alexander. I plan on treating you well."

ooo000ooo000ooo

Jace woke up some time in the afternoon. There was an odd pressure against his right shoulder. Glancing up he noticed Magnus was seated beside him on the couch, and his arm was the one holding him tightly to his side. The warlock seemed to be sound asleep.

"Magnus?" He spoke softly, shifting in Magnus' embrace.

"Hmm?" The warlock stirred. His dark black hair was loose, and sweeping his shoulders. Jace resisted the urge to push the few long strands away that fell across his face.

"Magnus?" He repeated. "What are you doing out here?"

Magnus seemed to wake up completely then. He looked at his arm around Jace's shoulder and at his hand on the boy's waist, and blushed. "Oh. Jace. I'm sorry. I just… I fell asleep."

Jace laughed. "I figured as much." Try as he might to dislike Magnus Bane, there was an honesty to him, beneath all that glitter, that was easy to fall for. "But _why_ are you sleeping here is my question."

"Well.." he looked away, as he dropped his hands to his lap. "I heard you when you were… um… I thought I heard you call for me."

Jace half-smiled. He thanked Magnus for not saying out loud why the he had become concerned about Jace. The shadowhunter knew his sobs had grown too loud, and that his pleas for Alec's safety had been too frequent. It would have been impossible for Magnus to get any sleep.

"Jace? Did you hear what I just said?"

Jace looked up and shook his head. "S-Sorry… no… I was… distracted. What was it, Magnus?"

"I think I might know how to find, Alexander." He repeated and Jace felt his heart stop in his chest for a moment.

"Please, Magnus. I don't think I can take your sense of humor right now – "

"This is no joke, Lightwood." He rose to his feet and pulled Jace up as well. "Come with me."

He turned and padded down the hallway. Jace didn't need to be told twice. When Magnus stepped back and allowed the boy to enter the room, Jace found himself in the great, round space of Magnus' spell room – with its great shelves filled with potions, candles flickering in ebony candelabras, and ingredients and a pentagram etched into the floorboards.

On the bookstand before said pentagram, a spell book was propped open. Magnus beamed and crossed the room to it. He pointed to a spell, even though he knew Jace would have no idea what it was for without Magnus providing the translation.

"This is it!" He said proudly. "A relocation spell. I don't know why I never thought of it before!" Magnus seemed to be getting more excited, having Jace to talk to. "It's GENIUS!"

"_A relocation spell_?" He couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"Is there an echo in here? YES. A relocation spell. I transport Alec from there… to here." He grinned like a madman.  
Jace sighed. "But we don't even know where 'there' is… Magnus."

"I know, I know. That's what I'm doing right now." Magnus seemed suddenly flustered. "Give me time. Okay? I can do this!"

"Okay." He whispered under his breath. Unable to believe they were so close to rescuing his boyfriend at last. He smiled at Magnus. "Take what time you need. I owe you so much already."

**So... there you have it. Please take a sec to review. I do read every one, and I enjoy them immensely, even if I don't respond. Know that :)**


	7. Memories Alone

**I must apologize for how long this has taken. Please Please forgive me. I promise the next chapter will be up much more swiftly... of course I still expect your lovely reviews. ^_^ Cause I'm greedy. Please note. There is some fabulous Alec and Jace action involved in this chapter.**

**Again... only the story line is mine. **

**With that said. Enjoy. **

Maryse Lightwood, my well-intentioned mother, was getting on my last nerve… and fast. By the time she'd arrived that afternoon, Magnus had tried and failed four times to locate my lover. My darling Alexander. Neither of us was in the best of moods. But she'd insisted on coming over and checking on 'the warlock's' progress. I hated her tone. I hated her holier-than-thou attitude. I just wanted Alec back.

"Tell me again what you're doing." She snapped. Magnus sighed and calmly explained to her, again, the idea behind the relocation spell. Which, when worked properly, would transport Alec from wherever he was to right here in Magnus' apartment.

"Though, at the moment, I have yet to determine _where _he is. And," he added a bit lightly, "that's kind of the point of the whole spell." My mother, as expected, did not take his humor well.

"You promised me, you'd find him, Bane." She said, not kindly. "Figure out where he is, and bring him home. Do you understand me?"

"I am not yours to command, Mrs. Lightwood," Magnus said with a gentler tone than I could have managed if I was in his shoes… or platform boots… or whatever.

She sighed heavily, momentarily defeated. But, she could make this harder on him, and she knew it. "The Clave is already involved in the search. I haven't mentioned your assistance as of yet. But if you'd like me to. I'm sure they could pay you a visit."

"That's hardly fair!" I snapped. I was fed up with her rudeness and her superior tone. "Magnus is doing all he can. Give him more time!" Again, the words felt like poison on my tongue. I wanted to shout at Magnus too. _Find him, NOW! _ I would scream. _Help me bring my boyfriend home like you PROMISED you would!_ But I kept it all in. I took deep breaths. Then I looked him in the eye. Those luminous cat-like eyes. And in that second, both of these pleas were heard, though unspoken. Magnus nodded to me. He understood. Why should he not? I had known him a very brief time. And already I knew that his love for Alec was a rival to my own.

I should feel threatened, right? This man, though I absolutely hate to admit it, was gorgeous. Alec had swooned over him the second they'd met. BUT. I reminded myself. Alec had sworn to me that he was mine. And _only_ mine.

And it was in this moment I relieved one of my favorite memories of my beautiful boyfriend. It was only our fourth time together, but Alec proved to me in that moment, how very much he loved me.

(Time jumpiness … three months earlier)

"Are you sure?" He asked for the fifth time that night.

"I'm absolutely, one-hundred percent positive." I replied, gently stroking his hair as he stretched out beside me. My blue-eyed boyfriend just nodded and sat up. He lifted his left leg over both of mine and sat down on my thighs. I looked up at him and smiled. "Whenever you're ready, my love." I encouraged him by pushing my hips up slightly.

"I don't know… Jace." He whispered, a deep shade of red rising against his pale cheeks. I reached up and stroked his cheekbone with my fingertip, as if I could swipe away that blush making him, once again, my confident, sexy boyfriend.

"You've wanted this." I repeated his words from a few hours ago when he'd asked me if he could take the reins for the night. "Remember?"

He nodded and pushed a strand of golden hair away from my eyes. Leaning down he captured my lips in a desperate kiss. "Do you trust me, Jace?" He said so softly I had to strain to hear him.

I nodded. "I trust you with my life, Alexander." He trembled when I used his full name, like he always did. Then he responded then by gently running his tongue along my exposed neck and I tipped my head back to let him work. He licked lightly behind my ear and it was my turn to shiver. Alec knew exactly how to play me. Although he had never, until now, taken charge.

"Say you love me," He whispered. But the tone in his voice was intoxicating. Alec was adapting well to his new role.

"I love you." I managed as he gently ran his tongue along my chest and sucked lightly on each nipple.

"I don't believe you," he teased, and bit down on one of them lightly. I yelped in surprise. That seemed to make him more confident.

"I LOVE you, Alec!" I shouted and he rewarded me with a deep, passionate kiss as his hands roamed all over my body before coming to rest on my hips. His thumbs traced small circles just inside my thighs, making me squirm. "Shit, Alec!" I gasped against his lips. He smiled and drew back from me, sinking back against my thighs again. Then he surprised me by lowering his face toward my aching member. He looked up at me and smiled. "Mmm. Please. Alec!" I begged as he gently ran his finger along the side of my length.

"So polite." He whispered, and then fell silent as he replaced his finger with a soft, capable tongue that had me writhing in pleasure. I wanted to touch him… so badly. I squirmed and reached out and took hold of his forearms. He smirked and gently, but firmly, pushed my hands down to my sides and continued his ministrations.

"Oh… By the ANGEL. A-Alec!" I bucked my hips wildly as he swirled his tongue around my cock. "Take me!" I screamed as he stroked the inside of my thigh with a slender finger, narrowly avoiding the area that desperately needed his attention.

"I will." He said. Again, so few words. He was intent on pleasuring me. "Be patient."

_To hell with that! _I thought. Alec, sensing my frustration, slid one finger inside of me without warning. I moaned and found myself thrusting my hips up to meet him. He added a second finger and I was seeing stars.

"Better, my love?" He whispered, and then leaned down to trail kisses on my heaving chest and along my throat, before claiming my lips in a ferocious kiss. I moaned again and let him push his tongue past my parted lips to explore my mouth. I couldn't breathe. We kissed for what felt like an eternity, just his lips and mine. Nothing else mattered. But he used this distraction to his advantage, of course. My talented lover. He slid into me quickly and pushed his hips to meet mine.

I gasped against his lips and he smirked. "I love you, Jace." He whispered very softly, running his tongue along my bottom lip as he thrust into me again.

"I-I…l-love you… too… Alec." I said in staggered breaths and started to push my hips to met his rhythm.

"So eager." He teased, before pressing his lips to mine once more. Those were the last words that needed to be said. The rest of our evening came and went in a blur of limbs, heavy breaths, and kisses.

I felt my body go pliant to whatever Alec did to me. His hands so gentle in their exploration of my body. The backs of his fingertips would dance along my skin, teasing and tickling me. I remember…

ooo000ooo000ooo

"Jace?!"

The sound of my name snapped me back to sickening reality. I looked around the room. I moved a hand along my own arm… But neither of these actions resulted in the sight of Alexander's clear blue eyes or of his fine skin or dark hair. I groaned heavily from loss. I was willing to accept whatever came next. If I had the memories… of Alec… would that be enough?

"JACE?!" The impatient voice came again. I reluctantly looked up just as Magnus Bane grabbed my shoulders tightly and forced me to look at him. "JACE? Have you heard a word that I said?" I blankly shook my head 'no.' He sighed. But there was a light in his eyes now. "I told you. I _found_ him!"


	8. Rescue Me

**To all of you lovely, loyal readers. Yes you... I see you... *cough* ok. creepiness done. Anyway. I am so pleased with all of the lovely reviews. Please, please keep them coming. I LOVE reading them. So. without further ado... here is the rescue scene you've all been waiting for. Please note the beginning is a bit rough and has a few swear words... if that bothers you... I just feel like I should say that, just in case :) **

**And so... ... Enjoy ^_^**

Victor kept me tied up all of the time. I would occasionally tug at the bonds on my ankles and wrists; but it went without saying that I couldn't move an inch. My captor had even added a new accessory. A wide leather strap rested just above my hipbone; and he had secured it around the bed. It was meant to keep me from squirming so much.

"Elyo?" I called into the darkness, my voice muffled by the gag that had been forced between my lips earlier in the day. I could swear there was another person in the room with me now. Fruitlessly I struggled again. "ELP!" I shouted as loud as I could manage. I wasn't concerned at the moment that someone might overhear me… namely Victor or Samuel. It turns out, I should have been concerned about just that.

"Now, now, Pet." Victor chuckled. His silhouette separated from the darkness that clung to the walls. "I really don't want you making so much noise." He stood beside the bed and traced the black ball in my mouth with his finger. "That's the reason I gave you such a nice present. It cost me a pretty penny. But you're worth it. Don't you like it?" I shook my head 'no' then gasped when he pulled roughly on my hair. "I think that you do." He smiled and sat down on the bed, straddling my hips.

"Et uff!" I protested, trying to buck him off of me. The strap across my body prevented this. Victor laughed. It was the laugh of a man fondly watching a cherished animal tug playfully at a new collar. Except, I'm the pet now. And there is, in fact, a leather collar locked in place around my throat.

"No. I don't think I'll be getting off you anytime soon… Alec." He leaned down and kissed me. Then he moved his lips expertly along my jaw and collarbone, licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. "I want to play, actually. I've been going absolutely crazy just thinking about fucking that cute little ass of yours." As if to prove how serious he was, he slid a hand along my inner thigh and grabbed my cock firmly. I hated the moan that passed between my lips past the gag in my mouth. "It seems I've left you alone far too long. Can you ever forgive me, pet?" He lowered his mouth to my hip and gently kissed it, before running his tongue along the dip in my pelvis.

_Oh, by the Angel_, I prayed over and over in my head._ Either let Jace find me… or just let this man kill me. _I tried forcing my body to stay neutral… but there was only so much I could take.

"What shall we play… my precious, Alexander?" He ran the hand, which previously was gripping my manhood, along the curve of my hip before clutching my ass. I cried out and squirmed as much as I could, desperately hoping he would lose interest and leave. But instead, he lowered his mouth to my cock and kissed it lightly.

Just as Victor's warm, talented tongue enveloped me, a blinding blue light swallowed the room whole._ I blinked several times, and eventually had to close my eyes for fear that I would go blind by looking at it. I heard my own voice… and it sounded like... I was screaming. But… that couldn't be right? It didn't hurt. I just felt my body moving. One minute I was there… in that bed with Victor on top of me… and the next… _

"ALEC?!"

_…warm arms were picking me up off of the floor. A soft blanket was wrapped around my naked body. I was carried, bridal-style, into a bedroom and placed on yet another bed. I screamed. Ah… so that was what I heard earlier. I wouldn't be taken again. I couldn't handle it. I was kicking out wildly with my feet. My hands tried desperately to find purchase on anything and anyone nearby. I heard someone shout… and then… a voice… a sultry, soothing voice… one that could have melted me in an instant. It spoke in rapid, fluent, elegant Latin. And then I was consumed by sleep, yet again._

"What did you just do?!" Jace shouted, shoving Magnus away from his unconscious boyfriend.

Magnus rubbed the fresh bruise on his arm. "In case you missed it… Jace… He punched me. I am delicate, I'll have you know!"

"Still… you didn't… have to…" But his voice faded as he knelt down beside the bed and reached up for Alec's hand. "What did you do… exactly?" He asked. His voice was much more calm and controlled now.

"I just put him to sleep. I eased his mind a bit. It's amazing how little rest a person gets when one's mind refuses shut off. Your precious Alexander will be able to sleep off all of his weariness now. And… I'd imagine that he is indeed quite exhausted." He said this last bit with a hint of sadness in his tone.

Jace looked up at him and nodded. "Thank you." He whispered. "I can't even… begin to… to thank you… Magnus." He reached down and stroked Alec's hair, which was wet and disheveled. "I thought… It's just that I was… starting to lose hope."

"We mustn't ever lose hope, Jace." The warlock replied kindly. He nodded, sliding his hands into the pockets of his black leather jacket. "I'll just go and make us some tea then." He left the room quietly, shutting the door behind him, leaving Jace to tend to the sleeping boy in front of him.

"Alec?" Jace whispered, leaning over the bed to kiss those soft lips. He felt the sparks go up between them again. The fears of the past several days were released from his mind. His main role now, was to ensure that his boyfriend was safe and loved. A task, he was quite sure, he could do better than anyone else.

ooo000ooo000ooo

It was around four in the morning when I finally opened my eyes. I saw the time on a small alarm clock, which was perched on a nearby end table that was a startling shade of pink. I allowed my eyes to focus in the semi-dark room. When I tried to move… I found that my arm was held down. Instantly, I panicked. "Help!" I whimpered and struggled against the restraint.

Whatever had been trapping my arm was released. Along with it came a slight groan. "Don't touch me!" I pleaded to the voice and started to squirm. I was desperate to get out of the bed before he…

"Alec?" I froze, just as my feet touched the floor. "Alec… what are you doing?" A figure was suddenly standing in front of me. A pair of strong hands suddenly took hold of both of mine. "You should be resting, my love."

"Jace?" I whispered. And then I lost it. Sobs caused me to lurch forward into his embrace. He took hold of me. His hands traced soothing paths along my back, around my waist, and up and down my spine. I couldn't say how long we stood there, with me crying uncontrollably and him gently whispering 'It'll be okay.'

"Jace?" I said again, unbelieving. "Jace… Oh, Jace."

The boy holding me chuckled. "You know how much I love hearing you say my name." He said. I had to smile at that.

**So... what do you think? Magnus did good, huh? (Yes. I am in love with Magnus... in case you didn't know)**


	9. The night after that

**Our story continues. I know it's been a while and I can't thank you enough for being so patient. The next few chapters will be up much quicker. I promise promise. Enjoy and review. Thanks :)**

Alec woke up several times during the night. He would throw the blankets aside and struggle to climb out of the bed. He would desperately push my arms away or kick out at my legs. I was forced to reassure him, over and over, that it was just me in the bed beside him. "Alexander… please darling." I'd whisper and gently stroke his hair when he started to calm down. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart." I closed my eyes and just listened to the beating of his heart. It was far too fast for my liking.

"Jace?" His very soft voice woke me up. I hadn't been able to drift off even once throughout the night.

"Yes, Alexander?" I leaned over and kissed his forehead. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

He nodded and snuggled closer to me. "I had a bad dream."

"I know."

Alec tipped his head back and I took advantage of that by kissing him deeply. "You know?" He asked when I let him up for air.

I showed him the bruises on my arms and legs, and he frowned. "I… I did that?" His voice was full of remorse. "I'm so sorry, Jace. I'm so – "

I shook my head and tangled my fingers in his hair, kissing him again. I drew his face to mine. I held him there, and I looked into his eyes. "Don't you dare. Don't you _dare_ apologize to _me_. I can handle a few love taps." He actually smiled. "So…" I trailed my hand over his chest. "Are you okay, my darling?"

"Y-Yeah." He shut his eyes and sighed softly as I touched him.

"Right now… You need to sleep. Magnus says you need plenty of rest."

His eyes opened at sound of that name. "Magnus?" He asked, quirking a brow. "You're really still accepting his help? I thought you didn't trust him?"

I had to laugh at that. "He's been…" I gently wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer "… more helpful than you could ever imagine. He's the one… that found you." I hoped in that in time, I wouldn't regret those words.

"But I know… you were… looking for me. I know you… didn't stop looking." He whispered. Damn I loved this boy. His love for me never waivered. Although, I thought that it should. It took me too damn long to find him. And I could never forgive myself for that.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, gently stroking his cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"You're not allowed… to apologize… either."

"The HELL I'm NOT." I said a bit too sharply and loudly. "It's my fault. I couldn't do anything to bring you back. I didn't DO anything, Alexander."

Alec sighed and splayed his fingers out across my chest just above my heart where that familiar rune was placed. "You did not do nothing." I could tell he was being patient with me. Alec, my Alec, was always patient with me. He had to be. And I loved him for it. He leaned over and kissed my chest lightly. "You saved me. Jace I lo-" But a knock on the door interrupted us. Alec disentangled himself from my arms quickly and I moved to the chair beside the bed… none too gracefully.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened and our mother stood there, her long black hair escaping the normally neat bun behind her head.

"Oh thank the Angel you're awake," she said in one rushed breath, moving to the opposite side of the bed from where I was seated. "How are you feeling, baby?" She ran her fingers through Alec's hair. Moved the bandages aside on his wrists to get a better look.

_Baby? _I thought_. She'd been using that more frequently ever since…_ I had to swallow hard, trying to ignore the next two words that drifted through my mind. I had to forget that most of all.

Alec, bless his heart, was patient with her fussing too. "I'll live." He said in a still-quiet voice.

"Maryse!" _Great. The whole family is going to interrupt my reunion with my lovely black-haired boy._ Robert came in next, clearly annoyed and out of breath. Much like he always was. "The phone is ringing off the hook!" He spared a cursory glance at his son. Nodded. Then took his wife's hand. "They're calling a Clave meeting. Come. We have to go now." He turned to me next. I stood up hastily. "Jace. Get your brother dressed." He said shortly.

"But Alec isn't – "

"Jace!" He interrupted me. "The Consul is demanding that Alec be present. Get him dressed and meet us in the Library." He left at that, not even looking over his shoulder. The door slammed shut after them.

I moved to Alec's side and sat on the bed beside him. He let me pull him up into my arms and hold him there against my chest. His damn stupid father had never even bothered to ask how he was doing. He didn't care. Alexander. His oldest. His heir… no longer mattered to him. But he did to me. He meant more to me than my own life. "Alec?" I asked in a low voice.

"I'm fine, Jace." He sighed and cuddled closer to me. Draping one leg over both of mine, he sat up slowly so he was straddling my legs. I was nervous as he did so. I held on to him in case he lost his balance. "It doesn't matter."

He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me slowly and tenderly. I returned the favor. I held on to him, letting my hands rest low on his back as he pushed himself as close to me as he could. "Jace…" He breathed against my lips. It wasn't a question. It was a promise. It was Alec telling me just how much he loved me, without saying so much as my name. It was all he ever had to say. He bit down gently on my lower lip and I opened my mouth for him. He deepened our kiss, and I let him. Alec needed me to let him.

"I love you." I whispered when he let me take a breath. "I'm here for you, baby."

**AN: I'm so sorry that this chapter took so very long. I am deeply sorry. I had to make sure Alec and Jace's reunion was special. Please review. Thanks, lovelies**


	10. The Clave and Magnus Bane

**Hello my friends. As promised, the next chapter is here. In a timely manner… I might add. I figured you guys deserved a nice long chapter… or longer than the others, anyway. Enjoy. And please review. I really do read them :)**

The Clave meeting passed in a blur of shouting matches and whispered grievances. So, it was just like ever other meeting that had come before it, especially where Nephilim were concerned. Jace kept looking at me with that expression that said: "I hope this is over soon." And I found that I couldn't agree more. When the Consul had asked me to speak, I was terrified. I had wanted, so desperately, for Jace to squeeze my hand, press a chaste kiss to my cheek, and tell me that I would be fine.

As it was, my father's eyes were locked on me. Coming out in front of the whole Clave, hardly seemed like a worthwhile thing to do. And I couldn't put Jace in that kind of situation. I just couldn't.

So. I had bitten down firmly on my lower lip and took my place behind the podium. And. I told all of those assholes, who couldn't care less really, about everything that Victor had done to me. I heard some of he women gasp, some of the men grunting or muttering curses. But from that distance, I swore that I heard Jace's heart beating wildly in his chest as he ached to console me. The Consul was insistent that I tell them "everything" Victor had said to me… anything that could find the other missing Shadowhunters.

As I stepped down from the podium, my palms were sweating and I was right on the verge of passing out.

"Get me out of here. Please." I urged him when we were out of earshot. I tugged on his hand for added incentive that he really didn't need. The rest of the adults had all left to come to some damn conclusion that didn't matter to either of us. I just needed out, before my mother came looking for me.

Jace nodded and found an abandoned room in the Hall and pushed me inside. He locked the door after him and instantly his hands were on me. On every inch of me. "Jace…" I whispered his name and he captured my lips in a ferocious kiss.

"Alec…" He pushed me down roughly and pressed his hips against mine. He didn't seem to mind that we were on the floor now. Every ounce of stress left my body in that instant. I pushed my hands under his shirt and rubbed the smooth contours of his muscled chest. He moaned and tipped his head back, before claiming my lips again.

"What a way to meet." Came an amused voice behind my head. I strained my neck to get a better look and saw a particularly glittery warlock, stretched out casually on the bed. He winked at me, with a sly smile tugging on his lips.  
Jace was off of me and in Magnus' face in less than a second. It nearly gave me whiplash. I sat up slowly and pushed my shirt back down, blushing heavily.  
"Why the HELL are you here?" Jace hissed. We couldn't be too loud, lest someone come looking, of course.  
"I was bored and I thought I'd come check in with you." He said it without hesitating, like it was a _perfectly_ _normal_ thing for a person to do.  
"So WHAT? You decided… _Hey. You know what? I'll track down Jace and Alec and just POP in for a social visit. I'm sure that they don't have better things to do."_

"Pun intended?" He smirked wickedly and Jace sputtered. It was actually pretty damn cute.

"Wh-What? You… Oh. My. GOSH. You're impossible." He turned and helped me to my feet and lovingly smoothed back my hair.

Magnus stood also and inspected his nails for some miniscule flaw. I knew he

wouldn't find any. Then I found myself wondering _how _I knew he wouldn't.

"Anyway. Don't flatter yourself, Herondale. I didn't track you." He grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Just him." He pointed at me.

"Wonderful. That's freaking fantastic." Jace gently pushed me back behind him. "Tell me the real reason you're here, Bane."

Magnus shook his head. "And here I thought we could at least have a good time first." Jace narrowed his eyes. Clearly not willing to engage in that subject. "Obviously that was foolish of me." He sighed. "Fine. Fine. You win, Nephilim. I came here to tell you know something. Just a teeny tiny thing I found out."

"And what is that?" Jace inquired.

Magnus smiled. "I found out a little bit about this Victor guy… I heard that…" But Jace had stopped listening. He heard my knees hit the floor as I struggled to keep my breathing even.  
"Alec?" He knelt in front of me. "Alexander? Darling?" He gently brushed back my hair and kissed my forehead, before wrapping his arms around me. "He can't get to you. Not here." I listened to his voice as the panic slowly diminished. Taking several deep, slow breaths, I managed to regain my senses. Looking over Jace's shoulder, I saw that Magnus was standing there patiently. He seemed to be looking at me with deep concern. And I found that even more reassuring. Again, I'm not sure _why_ I was thinking these things.

"Jace, I'm fine." I whispered.

"Are you really?" It was Magnus… not Jace. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Take a minute. If you need to. I understand." I nodded and buried my face against Jace's shoulder so they couldn't see the blush that had crept into my cheeks.

"I'll be fine." I repeated at last. I meant it this time. Jace tipped my face up and kissed me gently.

"Should I… go then? I can call Maryse instead." Magnus said softly, looking so very uncomfortable. I wanted to tell him that it was okay. That he could stay and talk. That he could tell us what was happening. But with Jace acting the way that he was, I knew better.

"That would be for the best, Magnus." His voice was very controlled. Deep and masculine and… wonderful. I swooned inwardly despite the tense situation. "Alec has had a rough morning. He needs to get some rest."

Magnus didn't argue. He recreated the portal and stepped to the edge of it, looking back over his shoulder at us. "Please call. If either of you needs anything." Then his gorgeous gold-green eyes fell directly on me. "Anything at all." I hoped that Jace didn't feel me shudder.

When the portal closed I heard talking outside the room for the first time.

"The meeting must be done." Jace said, helping me to stand. "We should find Maryse and Robert."

_Do we have to?_ I thought. Anything involving my parents wasn't usually the best way to spend an afternoon. But he was right, naturally. They would come looking for us. I took his hand one last time. Pressed my lips against his. Then let him go as we went back out… together.

ooo000ooo000ooo

The lamp hurtled across the room and smashed against the wall near the door. The shards of glass rained down at Victor's feet. "Son of a BITCH!" He hollered and sat back down on the bed, only to get up and begin pacing the room again.

Samuel watched his boss intently for several more minutes. He'd been called in to help find the boy. The one that had quickly become Victor's favorite. "Sir?" He asked quietly. It was never wise to give Victor Ravenwood bad news. Not if one wanted to keep one's life for an extended period of time. But Samuel had nothing to share. Whoever was protecting Alec Lightwood was doing a damn good job.

A glass dish that had been on the bedside table was soon smashed as well. It's shards joined that of the former "lamp" on the floor.

Victor turned on him with a snarl. "WHY can't you find him?!" Are there so many of him that you simply can't choose which one to bring me?" His face was centimeters from Samuel's. The other man backed away slightly. Victor grabbed his shoulders and shoved him hard into the wall. "DON'T let me down. AGAIN! Or I SWEAR it will be the last thing you do. I HAVE to have him. Do you not understand that?!"

"There's one other thing," Samuel spoke hesitantly.

"What is it then? Speak up!"

"Magnus Bane."

"What about him?" Victor moved away from Samuel and sat down on the bed again.

"He's been trying to locate the missing Shadowhunters as well. He's been… asking questions."

"Then take _care_ of it! Don't bother me with _your_ problems."

**Hmm… The plot thickens. *****dun dun duuuun***** … … … Yeah that was cheesy. **

**Anyway…**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	11. Prisoners and guests

**Greetings friends. I bring you gifts. **** And a nice lemon as well. Yup. Citrus-y goodness. Oh, and I'm sorry for the drama. But our story is just getting warmed up now. Less fluff, more suspense. Or at least that's the plan.**

**Read and enjoy **

_Magnus' POV_

I absently started to clean up the loft. It had remained a mess since last night's party and I had hardly been in the mood to clean anything at the time. My mind and magic had been numbed after far too many vodka-laced cocktails and Long Island Ice Teas. If I was to be perfectly honest… I was still nursing a substantial headache. I never learned. No matter how many times I lost myself drinking, I always forgot how bad the recovery stage was… especially since my magic took longer to clear the alcohol out my system. I may be a warlock… but sometimes I felt all-too-human.

A sharp knock interrupted my train of thought. I sighed and moved to open the door. This would end up being another not so smart move on my part. As soon as I had slid the first chain from the lock, the door burst open and someone, no… three someones, were suddenly on top of me. And not in the way that I might have been hoping for. One grabbed my wrists and forced them into thick steel manacles behind my back. The other two hauled my to my feet and forced a blindfold over my eyes. Great. This was real high on my list of to-do's… getting kidnapped. Wonder-freaking-ful.

"Magnus Bane… The High Warlock of Brooklyn" I heard the voice whisper close to my ear. The contempt with which he said my name was like a punch to the gut. "You're under arrest for the kidnapping of four Nephilim children. You will be escorted by me and my men, to Alicante, where you will summarily be put on trial for your crimes." They started to push me through the apartment and I dug in my heels. This wasn't happening. It _couldn't_ be happening. And there was no way I was letting them take me in like this.

"You're mistaken!" I hollered. "Listen to me, damn it! I didn't have anything to do with this!"

One of the men slapped me hard across the face. "Don't you speak, downworlder!" He hissed. "Know your place!"

"No, please!" I recoiled when he hit me a second time. "I won't be quiet. You have the wrong guy. I _know_ who _did this_! Alexander Lightwood told you himself. I know he did!"

"Your kind never learns," the man snapped and grabbed my chin roughly, his fingernails cutting into my skin. I hissed in a breath. "I told you. To. Shut. Up! Next time I won't be so kind, trash."

"The Accords!" I pleaded. "You can't do this!"

The man closest to me groaned. "Michael, give me the tape." I tried to resist, but the Shadowhunter took a firm hold of my face again and forced at least three thick pieces of tape across my mouth. Try as I might, I wasn't able to say anything. "There." He sighed contentedly. "Now you'll learn to be quiet."

I was pushed through a portal, based on the sensations. The assholes were using my own damn portal, I knew it. I struggled harder, but their grips didn't lessen when we got to the other side.

The next thing I saw, after the blindfold was removed, was a stone cell. More specifically myself, locked inside a stone cell. It was no larger than an average hotel bathroom. A single cot was tossed on the floor. Much to my dismay they didn't remove the tape or the cuffs when they left me there, and I had to struggle to get comfortable. I sat down uneasily on the dirty mattress and looked longingly out into the hall. This wasn't going to be good.

ooo000ooo000ooo

_Jace's POV_

Alec sat up in bed and started to kiss my neck. I stirred and very slowly opened my eyes. "Mmm. I could get used to waking up like this." I suddenly sat up, forcing Alec down on his back and, hovering over him, I kissed him deeply. He moaned, which made me chuckle. "It seems like you could too, my love."

"You were… incredible…" He said breathily, when I let him up for air.

I ground my hips against his and kissed him as he squirmed and writhed underneath me. "So were you." I lowered one hand and gently stroked his still exposed cock. "Dare to go again?"

He raised a brow. "You want more?"

"Don't you, lover?"

Alec bit his lip, and then smiled a crooked smile. "Y-Yeah. I do." He spread his legs for me and I settled between them, running my hands over his gorgeous body. His breathing had started to quicken and I loved watching the rise and fall of his chest as I lowered my head and took him in my mouth. He gasped and his hands flew into my hair. He tugged playfully at my blond locks.

"Jace!" He groaned, squirming more and more as I continued my assault. I held his hips down firmly to keep him from choking me. "Ahh! Please!" He whimpered and tried to move.

I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes, a superior smirk on my face. "Please what, baby?"

"I… I need you… inside me. Please… Jace." He didn't need to tell me twice. I lifted his legs up over my shoulders and kissed his chest as I slipped inside of him. He moaned in sheer pleasure as I thrust my hips forward slowly and deeply.

"I love you." I breathed.

"Ah… Jace!" He was moaning more frequently, calling my name. "I… I love… you… too!"

I snickered and pushed into him again, pausing to reach out and wrap my hand around his length. I stroked him in rhythm with my thrusts. He began to writhe more and bucked his hips as much as he could.

"Patience… Lovely."

"Please… please, Jace! JACE!" He squirmed as we both came together. He shuddered deliciously and I brought his head up so I could kiss him deeply.

Alec eagerly pushed his tongue past my lips, clearly bored with me being in control. He whimpered as I drew out of him and pulled him into my arms. We lay side by side on the bed, facing each other, with his face pressed against my shoulder. I stroked his hair gently as he came down from his high.

"I love you." I repeated.

"Thank you… for… saving me. Jace." He said suddenly, his voice was very quiet. I looked down at him, tipping his chin back so I could look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Where did that come from? Alec?" The boy in my arms tried to look away. "No. Look at me. Please."

"Jace it's nothing." He said simply. "Please. PLEASE don't make me talk about it. Please!" He buried his face in my shoulder again.

"Okay…" I sighed. "Okay, baby. I won't. I'm here for you. When you want to talk… I swear I'll be here." Alec was quiet, so I glanced down again. He had one hand splayed out on my chest, his fingers curling against my abs as he slept. I smiled and kissed his forehead, happy to have my precious boy safely sleeping in my arms.

ooo000ooo000ooo

Magnus waited for what felt like days. But it was, in reality, only a few hours. When the door creaked open he tried to retreat into the far corner of the cell. He was pleading wordlessly, with his eyes wide, to the man standing in the doorway.

"It's time to go now, Magnus."

Magnus blinked. The voice seemed almost gentle. Compassionate. And he spoke his name in such a gentle manner. Magnus wanted to ask who it was, but the tape prevented him from making a sound. He had to settle for muffled sounds, trying to ask the Nephilim to let him go.

"I'm sorry, my friend." The man knelt down and smiled very briefly. "This is the least I can do. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He reached out. When Magnus squirmed away from him he sighed. "Believe me, I'm on your side. Okay? My name is Rowan. Rowan Lightwood. I'm an assistant to the Consul." With that the young Shadowhunter reached out and very carefully pulled the tape from Magnus' mouth. Rowan smiled again. This time, Magnus really looked at him. He had the same crystal eyes as Alec, but a few shades lighter, and his longer hair wasn't quite black.

He stood, and then reached down to help Magnus to his feet. "It's alright, you can talk to me. I'm going to try to help you. I'll do what I can."

"Who…" Magnus started, working his jaw so he could speak properly again. "Who are… you?"

The young man chuckled. "I already told you that. I'm Rowan. Alec's cousin."

**So… thoughts? I introduced a character that my Bestie and I created. Alec's cousin. Perhaps he can help Magnus. *****sniffs* I hope so. Sorry. I had to introduce a little bit of drama. And there seems to be more than enough to go around where Nephilim are concerned. I wonder what happens next… oh wait… I already know that bit ;) **

**Stay tuned.**


End file.
